California-Nevada-Hawaii District
California-Nevada-Hawaii (CNH / Cal-Nev-Ha) 'is the largest district in Circle K International. It is comprised of nine divisions and over 60 clubs. In total, there are over 2,300 CKI members. Their motto is, "It's Always Sunny in CNH." History of CNH CNH was one of the first unofficial Circle K Districts to form in the summer of 1956, shortly following the recognition of Circle K International as an international organization by the Kiwanis International Board of Trustees. After the proposal for Circle K Districts was accepted by Kiwanis, CNH was awarded their official charter on December 12, 1957, making them the fifth official district of Circle K International. CNH chartered with a record number of member clubs (31). 'Divisions of Cal-Nev-Ha District Events CNH is home to the largest Circle K International event; their District Convention boasts over 700 members annually. Spring Training Conference North/South (STC North/STC South) STC North/South is the first CNH district event hosted during the term. This event is planned by the STC Chair, typically a member of the previous District Board. It is run in collaboration of the previous District Board and new District Board. President's Retreat (PR) PR is an annual retreat hosted for the Presidents of CNH. The event has been planned and hosted by the Membership Development & Education Chair, however, as of 2017, an ad-hoc District Board position was established solely to plan and host President's Retreat. The event is a 3 day, 2 night camping trip in Lake Isabella, Bakersfield designed to educate presidents and give them fellowship opportunities. District Professional Development Conference (DPDC) DPDC is a relatively new event. It is held in conjunction with the CNH Kiwanis Convention. DPDC consists of workshops and etiquette lessons hosted by Kiwanis members for Circle K members. The first 2 DPDC's were planned by the District Membership Development & Education Chair, but as of 2019, there is an ad-hoc District Board Chair solely to plan District Professional Development Conference. Crazy Kompetition for Infants North / South (CKI North/South) CKI North and South is an annual fundraiser hosted by the District Treasurer and District Finance & Fundraising Committee. The proceeds go to the Pediatric Trauma Program. Members form teams and compete against other members in childhood games like jumprope. Fall Training Conference (FTC) FTC is one of the largest events CNH hosts. It is a 3 day, 2 night conference at the Old Oak Ranch in Sonora, CA. The event comprises of workshops, campfire skits, Penny Wars, a new member installation and more. The event is put on by the Fall Training Conference Chair and Fall Training Conference committee. District Large Scale Service Project North/South (DLSSP North/South) DLSSP is a service event hosted by the District Service committee. It is usually comprised of several service project sites that members are split into. Past service projects have involved high school beautification projects and nature center clean ups. There is traditionally a DLSSP North/South Chair who spearheads planning the projects. District Convention (DCON) DCON is the largest event that CNH hosts. It is a 3 day, 2 night conference, typically in the Southern half of CNH. The event comprises of workshops, talent acts, awards ceremonies, the House of Delegates and more. The event is put on by the District Convention Chair and the District Convention committee. This is the final event of the term. District Initiatives District Service Initiative (DSI) *Each year, the CNH District of Circle K endorses a specific service initiate in which clubs from all over our district are encouraged to dedicate themselves to reaching out and helping that respective cause. The District Service Initiative serves as a pathway for clubs from all over Cal-Nev-Ha to work towards a common goal under a unified cause. District Fundraising Initiatives (DFI) *Each year, the CNH District of Circle K endorses three District Fundraising Initiatives in order to focus fundraising efforts across the district. Governor's Project * The District Governor has the option to declare a Governor's Project, which is a non-profit that he/she would like the district to fundraiser for. Past Governors Category:Districts